Kidnapped
by loveisalifetimeproject
Summary: While The Cullens are out hunting Bella is Kidnapped. But by who? Will they ever find Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

I hate _him_._ He_ ruined everything. Things weren't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be getting married to the love of my life instead I'm stuck in some van with my hands tied my back and my sight restricted by this stupid cloth. The only thing my restraints aren't restricting me from is talking. Yet they may as well have. My sobs blocked any chance of coherent communication._ He_ had yelled back for me to keep quiet a few times. I didn't care. For gods sakes what could _he_ possibly do to make this better he had taken away my air, my light, my reason for living, **My Edward**. I would love to see _him_ try and make this worse. What I didn't understand was why he did it? Despite what _he_ said, this was obviously not what was best for me. This was what was best for _him_. I guess that's all that really mattered to _him_ at the end of the day. No matter what happens in the end I will never trust_ him_ again. I hate you Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

(24 hours earlier)

I could stay like this forever. Being wrapped in Edward's cold embrace` can't be matched by anything. But, like they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Sorry love, but Jasper's here." He said

"When will you be back?"

"We'll be home in two days. Emmett's been dying to go out of state for some bears." I hated it whenever he had to leave. Yet I knew he had too. It's hard enough for him to be around me as it is, there's no reason to add to his torture.

"I'll miss you" I said while simultaneously snuggling a little closer into his side.

"I'll miss you too love. Now sleep."

"But, I'm not tired" I said just as a monstrous yawn broke from between my lips. He simply chuckled softly. _Stupid human traits_. He started to softly hum my lullaby and I was asleep within seconds.

The next morning I awoke unpleasantly warm. Just two days, you can do this Bella. I definitely won't do it with a smile on my face but I think I can handle this. I ran to the bathroom and quickly showered and brushed through my tangled brown locks before running back to my room to change. I decided to wear my old blue jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. There is only one good thing about when Edward is gone. Alice and her crazy fashion ways are also gone. If Alice were here I would have lost a hand before even reaching for these jeans. I ran downstairs and had a bowl of cereal before brushing my teeth, grabbing my jacket, and running out to my car.

When I turned my old truck on I almost screamed at the noise. I got to used to the quiet purr of the Volvo. Oh well, on to school.

As I opened the door a cheery blonde haired boy was at my side in two seconds flat.

"Hey Mike"

"Hey Bella! It's so nice to see you. Are the Cullens gone again?" He said speedily

"Yep they're out camping again."

"Oh well, in that case, maybe you'd like to go catch a movie or something tonight." Why does he do this every time the Cullens aren't here. You'd think that he'd get through that golden retriever mind off his that Edward and I are together.

"Sorry Mike, I'm busy."

"Oh really, what are you doing?" Oh crap. What can I say?

"I'm going over to Jake's house." Yeah, that's believable. In fact why not actually go to Jakes house? I mean there's really nothing else to do.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe some other time?" he said glumly

"Yeah, sure Mike" God knows that was never going to happen

After that school went by in a haze. I was so excited that I drove straight from school over to Jake's house.

The second my red truck came into sight he ran out to greet me at my car. He picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jake, need to breath" I gasped out

He loosened his hold on me the second the words left my mouth.

"Sorry Bells it is just so good to see you around here again."

We walked aimlessly around the beach for a good hour. We eventually settled back into his garage.

"It's nice to be back in this place." I said while sitting down on his old work bench

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, It's really great seeing you again Jake"

"You know everyday could be like this Bells" he said while grabbing my hand "If you picked me we could spend forever like this. There would be no worries. It could be just Jacob and Bella."

"Jake, you know I can't do that. I love him."

"Bells its dangerous. Being a human around a vampire, you could get killed."

"I wouldn't stay a human." As I said this his hands tightened around mine.

"What?" he said painfully

"I wouldn't stay human Jake. You knew that."

"You are gonna become a filthy bloodsucker for that leech." He growled out while adding extreme force on my hand

"Oww, Jake let go your hurting me." I said while trying to pull my hands from his iron grip

"Bella I can't let you do that. I can't let you throw your life away. Please, just choose me over that damn parasite."

"I choose him"

"In that case I guess I'm choosing for you" That was all I heard before there was a sharp pain in my skull, and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV

"Alice, will you please check again?" I pleaded with my sister

"Edward It's still black. Will you relax? She's safe! She's just with that Jacob kid." She said while rolling her eyes. I growled at the use of Jacob's name. I want to hate him so much, but at the same time I know that I can't. No matter what she says, that _mutt _is part of her know. I couldn't hate even part of Bella. Still, he's a werewolf she should be able to keep even _Bella _safe.

"Ok, I understand just tell me the second anything changes." I commanded

_You'll see it _she pointed out in my mind. Alright, so maybe I'm not being rational, but to hell with rational. Thing's change when it comes to love. And I can't help this feeling that something isn't right. That feeling like something is happening or going to happen that is wrong. It's as though every couple of minutes a spider walks delicately across my neck. It's a strange feeling that I just can't place. It must be paranoia. Yet, this just feels to strong for paranoia. What am I thinking? Something bad isn't going to happen. What am I? Alice. I can't see the future I just have to forget about it and relax. I need to get back to hunting.

Just as I was about to pounce on a mountain lion's back I was interrupted by someone else's thoughts.

_Ha-Ha Eddie-Boy is so in for it. _Emmett. I growled. Just as my ape of a brother pounced I jumped to the side and lunged at him effectively knocking him to the forest floor.

"Geez! Wanna try taking a joke Eddie?" Emmett boomed

_What is his problem –_Emmett

_Ughh I'm feeling massive amounts of anger and irritation- _Jasper

_He's really not gonna like this. How do I tell him? Should I tell him? Oh God! I have to tell him! But how? – _Alice

I immediately forgot about Emmett and turned my attention to the very nervous Pixie. I stalked towards her anger etched across my face. I was almost there when a cold arm stopped me.

_I feel a lot of fury coming off of you Edward. I don't know why? But, you hurt her I destroy you. – Jasper _

I tried to calm myself down and it worked to some extent. "Alice, _please _tell me what's happened or what's going to happen."

"Ok, but just remember this could mean nothing. Ummm… Bella's future has been completely blank for over 24 hours…" I cut the rest off. All I could see was this red haze over everything and multiple yells from my family. I felt the blue tide of calm trying to get to me but the red beat them before they were anywhere near reaching my body.

"EDWARD!"

I don't even know who shouted but I'll assume it was Alice. Wait come on rational thinking I need you.

"Look Edward chances are the dog stayed overnight watching her or something. I say we call her house and talk to her." When did Emmett start having good ideas?

I whipped out my phone and dialed her number.

_Ring….ring…..ring…_

"Hello?" a gruff tired voice answered

"Good afternoon Charlie. Is Bella there?" I said in a hurried voice.

"No she's not home" he said depressingly. Ok now I had permission to be worried.

"May I ask where she is?" I asked growing more nervous by the second

"I wish I knew." He said while I heard a sob escape him. Oh no.

"What do you mean?" I asked agonizingly

"I don't know. She didn't come home after school. Then that Newton boy said she was going to Jake's house. So, I went over to their house last night and her car was there. I asked Billy where the kids were and he said they went down to the garage. So, I…..I went down there. But, when I went in there Jake's car was there and there was…. was blood on the floor. It's already confirmed that it's Bella's blood. No one knows where either of them are. Then, this morning Billy called saying a kid from La-push stopped by to collect the van that Jake borrowed. But, the van's not there." By the time he finished human ears wouldn't have been able to hear him over the tears.

My silent heart was breaking and I could hardly stand from the throbbing pain in my chest. I wanted to curl up and dry sob for the rest of eternity. But, that won't work, that won't help Bella. So, I chose the easier route. I chose anger. I could hear Jasper's sharp intake of breath, but at the same time couldn't find it in me to care. You need a soul to car. Bella is my soul and she's gone. All I know is that I need to find her.

"Don't worry sir. I'll find her." I said right before my stone cold hands pulverized my phone and I took off running for La-Push.

BPOV

Uggggh…..where am I? Why is it so dark? Just as I started to think about that question my body caught up with my mind and I started to feel a throbbing pain on my head. My hands instinctively went to touch the painful area. They were stopped when I realized that I couldn't bring them apart or in front of my body. Aaahh that hurts! Owww, what happened to my wrist? If that scratchy feeling on my eyes is correct than I think I know why it's so dark.

Just then I felt myself hop into the air and land with a thud on the herd plastic floor. Alright, back to wondering where in the hell I am. Ok, think Bella! What is the last thing you remember? Alright Edward leaving…..Mike…Jacob…..Jacob yelling…..darkness. No! No way could my Jake do this. I felt myself breathing in and out at a mile a minute. As I started feeling myself drooping out of consciousness I felt a jolt forward and a lot of shaking and heard a husky voice yelling my name. Jake. Jake did this. Just as my body gave up my last thought was Edward I need you.

JPOV (Jacob if that isn't too obvious)

No, No, no. This can't be happening. Shit she's having a panic attack. I stomped on the break and ran around the car and into the back. I started shaking her rapidly.

"Bella! Bella honey you need to calm down. Bella!" With that she went limp in my arms.

Fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV 

"This really doesn't sound like something he would do" pleaded Sam

We are all in La Push hoping to get information on where Jacob could have gone. To be honest with myself, I was ready to punch down every tree in the vicinity. This is just so frustrating! Sam couldn't think of anything but the fact that Jacob was _far too innocent _to do something like kidnap.

_Should never have lent him the van_

My eyes automatically darted to the youngest boy of the pack. Seth was his name.

"You lent him a van?" I snarled

"I didn't know. He said that he just needed it to bring some stuff out of state." He whimpered. I was angry and wanted to hurt him. But, it wasn't Seth's fault. He seemed genuinely upset. I would save all of the rage for Jacob when we find him, and we will find him.

"Did he give you any idea at all where he was going?" I asked

I guess it was more of a growl because at that exact moment I felt a tidal wave of calm crash over me. I fought it off. I was not about to calm down at all. I liked being angry it helped to numb the tear in my dead heart. Jasper took the hint and instead chose to simply stand in front of Alice.

"He mentioned California." He mumbled

Sun. So much sun. We'd only be able to look for her half the day. With so many people in California, we will never be able to find her. That bastard knew it too. Damn it.

I was taken from my thoughts by a ringing in my ear.

"Hello?" Seth answered easily

"_Seth its Embry. We're at Jake's garage. You might want to get your ass down here." _

"What did you find?" Seth questioned shakily

"_Blood"_

That is when I started running

BPOV

I guess I'm waking up for the third time, hopefully, today. The second time I woke up wasn't too much fun.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I woke up groggily and looked around. I came face to face with a very angry Jacob. I soon realized he had parked the van in an abandoned lot and gotten into the back with me. _

"_Why do you do it Bells?" He choked out as he shook_

_I didn't know how to respond so I just stared at him, confusion etched on my face. _

"_I know you love me. So, if you love me so much then why do you continue to say his name?' He shouted this time_

_Oh shit. I still say Edward's name in my sleep. Now any normal girl would apologize. Any normal girl doesn't have my glorious temper. _

"_I love Edward. Get that through your skull you stupid mutt!" I shouted right in his face_

"_We'll see about that" _

_With that, his lips captured mine viciously. Not only his lips, but his hands too. I could feel every part of me bruising. I was crying in pain. He wanted me to respond, NO WAY IN HELL. When I didn't I felt a sharp blow to my back and I screamed in agony. I would take James breaking my leg over this. He was still kissing me when my lungs started to ache. The dog calls himself human then forgets I need air. I was still ranting when black slowly clouded over my vision. _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

I tried to swallow to clear my dry throat, but found I had cloth in my mouth. Hmm…..I guess I said Edward's name again. At least I'm causing that monster some kind of pain. I'll just keep saying Edward's name, Edward. Oh no. How long have I been gone? Is he worried? Oh I bet he's worried. Am I ever going to see him again? I started to feel something wet on my cheek. I moved to wipe it on my shoulder when I realized I wasn't wearing a blindfold. Wait, if I'm not wearing a blindfold than why is it so dark. It's time to start paying attention to my surroundings. I wiggled around and realized that I wa in a box. But it wasn't a box because I could feel a weird lining. I paid even more attention and noticed that I was moving, but this wasn't the same as how the van was moving. This movement caused much less bumps. Where am I?

JPOV

She's so gorgeous when she sleeps. I can't wait until this is all over and we're finally married with children of our own. She really should learn not to make me angry. I didn't want to hurt her but she can't push me like that. I gently lifted her head and placed the gag in her mouth. If this is going to work then I can't have her screaming. I then moved her into the suitcase and zipped it close. This should work perfectly. I walked into the hotel lobby rolling the suitcase behind me.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" A cheery blonde said at the counter in the lobby

"Yes one room please."

"What kind?" she questioned while typing on her computer

"umm… just one bed and a bathroom" I said

"Alrighty, that's all good. That will be $75" she said while handing me two room keys

I handed her the money and started to walk towards the stairs. That's when the suitcase shifted so infinitesimally that a human wouldn't have caught it. I was at the foot of the stairs when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a 20 or something man smiling at me.

"May I take your bag for you sir?" he questioned holding out his hands for my bag.

It would be suspicious if I carried this thing up like t weighed nothing so I nodded before handing him my suitcase. He started to pick it up and struggled to hold it at his side. He couldn't do it, so swung it in the air and balanced it on his shoulder. Ouch, hope that isn't hurting her too much. She's gonna be mad, but she'll understand when we're older and happily married. I looked over and realized he couldn't do it. I offered to take it for him but he turned me down.

"It's alright sir I've got it." He answered out of breath. He changed his tactics and started bouncing it up step by step. Oh well she deserves this for saying that parasite's name. How could she? She loves me, I know it, so how could she hurt me like that. She only thinks she loves Edward. Once, I've separated them for a while then she'll realize that it was me all along.

"What do you have in here?" he panted while he continued up the stair case. I looked down and realized that we'd mad it up about 30 steps. Alright, only like 56 more steps to go. Hang in there Bellsy.

We had made it up 55 more steps when the dumbass dropped the suitcase. The suitcase smacked into the stairs and started going down. I caught it once it had fallen 4 steps and stood it up. The iron scent caught my nose before I could yell at the guy. Oh shit, she's probably hurt. I went up to our door after flicking the guy off and slid the key in. I opened the door to see a fairly small room. Ok. I dropped the suitcase on the bed and had it opened in a flash. Man she doesn't look good. I lifted her out and set her on the bed. She was seriously bruised and her nose was bleeding along with a damaged looking wrist. I ran to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. I carefully wiped all traces of blood from her nose. I laid her on the bed and waited.

A few minutes later she slowly blinked her eyes and then really looked at me. Her eyes went wide and she started shifting uncomfortably. Oh, I forgot to take off the restraints. I went over and untied the cloth from her mouth. I also removed the handcuffs from her hands and ankles. I set the handcuffs on the bedside table and threw the bloody cloth in the trash. She looked at me with those doe-like eyes. I looked into her eyes and realized something. She wanted me just like I wanted her. This was perfect I mean I could give that to her, we had the bed. Tonight would be great.

BPOV

Aaaaaaah! This kills. Wherever I am I hate it. I felt this weird swinging sensation then I randomly dropped. Then, I was picked up and dropped what felt like one thousand times. Each time I was spun and land on a different bruise. I made the sad mistake of throwing my wrists out beneath me and ended up howling in pain as I heard something click in my wrist. We had been moving for what felt like hours when I randomly fell and hit my nose hard. I then proceeded to fall down and hit my nose four more times. I felt the warm blood on the lower half of my face and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

BPOV

His eyes, all they showed were unadulterated lust and want. Those eyes that I used to love with their shine that showed all the goodness in the world now scared me. He lunged forward and attached his lips to mine. I fought him off but he was too strong. I felt his tongue pry open my lips and tried my hardest to shy away. But, he just kept going and held my chin in place. I felt his breath enter my mouth as his tongue swirled around my mouth. Eww I could feel his saliva, much hotter than my own, pooling in my mouth and down my throat. His tongue soon followed the spit as it plunged down my throat. I coughed and choked but he was relentless.

In one quick tear my white shirt was on the other side of the room. I cried and moved my arms to cover my chest. Jacob _tsk_ed and grabbed both of my wrists with one hand.

"Now baby, I know you want this no need to play hard to get." He breathed against my neck

I begged for him to stop but he wasn't fazed. He grabbed the handcuffs from the bedside table and attached both my wrists to the sides of the headboard. I cried as he ripped y bra from me with his teeth. How could he think I wanted this? He moved down to my legs and ripped off my jeans and panties in one swipe. He smelled the air and a look of pure rage came across his face. All of a sudden he grabbed my forgotten t-shirt and ripped off both sleeves. He attached both ankles to either side of the footboard. I was completely bare and spread out in front of him which brought out a new round of tears.

The look of rage was clear as day on his face as he continued to smell the air. It took me a while to figure out that he was mad because I wasn't wet at all. It took the asshole sometime to figure out that I wasn't wet because he didn't arouse me. He was furious.

"You know Bella, I'm trying so hard and you just keep fighting it. You Love me! I know it so why can't you just realize! It's me not that stupid bloodsucker. I'll give you some time to fiure that out for yourself."

This was perfect! He would leave and I could yell for help. Before I could finish my planning he turned around and picked up my torn panties from the ground. He came over to me and gave me a devilish smile.

"Wouldn't want you to scream now would we?" He said

With that he shoved the panties into my mouth and then put duct tape on my lips from the front pocket of the suitcase I was in. I screamed in vain and tried to remove the obstruction from my mouth. I pulled at my restraints which just made my wrist scream in protest, as the devil himself left the room and slipped the "do not disturb" sign on the outside door knob.

APOV 

My knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground as the picture of my sister in that awful position ran through my head again and again. I saw her fighting against her bonds, completely naked, and crying. I felt Jasper's arms encircle me but it didn't help at all. I felt just as sad, hopeless, and vulnerable. She is my sister and I couldn't help her. The only upside was that I didn't see and blood or bruising on her chest or in between her legs. So it was safe to say that the mongrel had only kissed her.

I looked around at my family's faces and saw confusion and sadness, on all except Rosalie. I was so thankful that Edward wasn't here when that vision came, but he would be here in about fifteen minutes so that gratitude won't last long. 

"He-he-he attached her to the bed a-and took off her clothes. Sh-she was crying and sh-shaking but she couldn't talk because she was gagged with-with-with" I couldn't continue, instead I crumpled into Jasper's arms as he rocked me back and forth.

I took peek at the faces of my family. Carlisle looked like he was questioning humanity, Esme looked devastated as she sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder, Emmett looked so innocent like a child just told that his mom wasn't coming home, Rosalie had the most murderous look on her face, and Jasper looked like he was in the worst kind of pain. The sadness that drifted across the room was nearly visible to everyone.

I was still crying when I heard a smash and one thousand tiny crashes. I shot my head up to see that Rosalie has thrown our glass table into the wall and was fighting against Emmett's arms to get a shot at anyone.

Edward had just walked in when everyone froze.

EPOV

I looked around and received pitiful glances from everyone but Rosalie. The glare Rosalie had actually scared me.

"Edward, I-I saw something" Alice alerted me

The sadness in Alice's demeanor worried me. Never have I seen her look her size so small, scared, and vulnerable. I asked her with my eyes to show me. I looked into Alice's mind and saw horrendous images of the love of my life completely bare shaking and moving around gagged with her own panties. I wanted to cry and kill someone at the same time. I moved to run when I felt two set of arms grab me and hold me down. I was confused to why it was Jasper holding me down instead of Emmett and realized that Emmett had Rosalie in a similar position.

After I had calmed down enough the family started to depart from the room to give me some space. Everyone but Rosalie left.

"We're going to get him Edward. I'm not going to let this bastard hurt my sister." She said looking me right in the eye

I gave her a nod of the head with teary eyes that would never fall. She left to the garage. I felt my world crumple around me as I realized that Jacob could hurt her and there was nothing I could do to help her.

BPOV

I woke up to the bang of a door I looked up to see Jacob holding about ten various bags.

"Hey baby did you sleep well?" he said while walking towards the bed

"I did some shopping while I was out. I got clothes, food, and some other things that should be fun" The word fun sent a shiver up my spine as he smiled at me.

"You know you look so absolutely fuckable that I think this should be documented." He said as he pulled a camera out of his bag. No. He started up the camera and stood right beside me as he snapped the first shot. I started to cry as he snapped the second one. Never have I felt like such a worthless slut.

For what felt like his hundredth shot he put the camera right in between my legs and I started to squirm away. He snapped close-up after close-up never stopping. Finally after taking 124 pictures he stopped. He removed the memory card and uploaded the pictures to his computer and placed them under an album that said Bella. I saw him open an email on his computer.

"I think it's only fair that the Cullens get to see what fun we're having." He said while turning to face me

I started to shake my head wildly as I saw him press send.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV

The Email showed up over five minutes ago and still no one wanted to press the little icon that said Bella. That's a lie, we all wanted to. All of us wanted any kind of anything that would lead us to her. Yet, our fear of that little icon was so much greater. No one wanted to see the horrors Jacob had inflicted on her. I was scared to see a video of him in her, or of her being tortured, or just a picture that confirmed she was dead.

Finally after all of the waiting Rosalie had enough. She stormed forward and clicked that scary little icon that held all of our deepest fears. 124 pictures went to full size on our computer. There were horrific images of Bella fighting. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice turned away the second they saw the first picture. I was too determined to move and so was Rosalie. Rosalie held the mouse and scanned through each image for a clue. Finally as Rosalie was closing the 90th picture I stopped her. Her face showed confusion until I pointed to the nightstand table where it said _Hilton: Medford, California_ on one of those pens they always leave next to the phone with those matching pads of paper.

I let the excitement go through my body until I realized that the little pen that filled me with hope was confirming all of our worst fears. She was in California. We'd only be able to search around eight hours a day and it was so crowded and filled with salty air that her scent would be nearly impossible to find. Unless Jacob left us more clues like these we weren't going to find her. Am I actually asking him to hurt her more?

"They're in California, we won't find them." I said defeated

"Bullshit" I heard from my left. I looked over to see a very angry Rosalie. "We can't give up. We know where that sick fuck took her and we could be there in two hours. They could still be there. I don't know about you, but I'm not stopping until I kick that filthy mutt's ass."

The second Rosalie finished Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I started running wildly to Medford.

It took us two hours and seventeen minutes but we were here. We ran into the lobby of the hotel where we were greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello may I help you with anything?" _Damn he's even hotter than the boy that was here yesterday_

"Have you seen a dark skinned and muscular male come in here with a brown haired girl recently?"

"Umm..there was a male like that but he didn't have a girl with him just a suitcase" She answered. I looked into her mind and saw Jacob walking in with a large suitcase that was _moving _so slightly that a human eye wouldn't catch it.

Realization came to Rosalie who gave out a ferocious growl

_He put her in a suitcase? I'm gonna kill that sick bastard. _~ Rosalie

_I'm gonna kill him ~ _Jasper

_He is gonna wish he never met her ~ _Emmett

_He is going to die slowly and painfully. I will take of EVERY appendage one by one until he cries blood ~_Alice

Now that one surprised me, Alice hated violence. I gave her a questioning glance.

_What? She's my sister and that bastard hurt her. You can bet I'm gonna fuck him up._ ~Alice

Shit she was actually scaring me.

"Do you know what room he checked into?" I asked using the charm Bella said would dazzle people

"Room 1017" she answered while fluttering her eyes

My family and I didn't even say thank you, we ran to the stairs just barely at human speed. I could smell her scent and her blood while walking up the stairs. We finally approached the door.

Jasper came up and pushed the door open without breaking it. We walked in and found nothing. The bed was unmade and there was blood on the bed, thankfully not menstrual, and that was it. I guess the chase is on.

BPOV

As soon as he pressed send he turned back to me and approached the bed again.

"Oh don't worry Bella its okay. I'm sure those bloodsuckers are going to love the pictures anyway just like the filthy freaks they are. "He said thinking it was soothing me while placing a sheet over my naked body. I fought against my bonds as hard as I could in my pathetic attempt to tell him off. I guess he realized what I was trying to do because in the next second I felt a sharp burn as the duct tape was ripped from my mouth. I chose glaring over screaming. I was done showing weakness, the Jacob I knew was gone and being poor little Bella wasn't helping me at all. Now glaring shows no weakness just pure anger.

"You're the freak not them" were the first words to leave my mouth

"They're a bunch of dirty leaches they aren't even human." He said nonchalant like it was so obvious

"They're more human then you'll ever be you filthy mutt" now he was starting to listen more

"In fact they are the kindest people I've ever met." He was starting to get angry

"Oh yeah and I am absolutely head over heels in love with Edward." Ok this is when it turns to mocking

"He is the best person I have ever met. When he gets me out of here, which he will, I'm going to go vamp and marry him. Yep him not you. Once we're married I am going to make love to him every day until forever. Wow, I don't think it's even possible to count the number of days in forever. Can you? Ouch didn't think so. But it will be fun, and not once will it ever be me and you together because I could never sleep with a filthy mutt like you." That monologue was probably a bad idea but the pain on Jacob's face was worth it.

"Take that back Isabella Swan" he said slowly while shaking obviously trying to show authority through the full name. Now any normal person would shut up. However, I am obviously way too mental for that.

"You might want to say Isabella Cullen just to give yourself time to get comfortable with it." Now that was a bad idea, but un-vulnerable Bella didn't care. However, Jacob did and that is when I heard the first slap. Damn that stung.

"Take that back Bella." Never

"You know you may have a point Bella Cullen sounds better." I said still being stupid. With that, I felt a punch to the other side of my face. New decision, punches are worse than slaps. I looked up to see him now on the bed ready to hit me again.

"Apologize" he demanded. Ok Bella this is when you stop.

"Shoo! No dogs on the bed." Or do that. After that it was just a full avalanche of punches and hits. I could feel blood down my face. I really wish I could just shut up. Every time he offered me a way out I somehow managed to give a bitch response.

"You can stop this anytime you want Bells." Jacob offered for the billionth time. Will I take his offer? No Way, where's the pain in that?

"Don't call me Bells it doesn't work with Cullen at all." I said before a final hit made my vision cloud over. But, before I was fully gone I saw a red light from the desk. That mongrel took a video.

EPOV 

We had just exited the lobby when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Edward Esme and I need you at home right away."

"Why?"

"We got another Email, and we think you might want to see it."

Damn it.

"We'll be there soon"

I hung up and warned the others that we had to go home.

Another two hours and seventeen minutes later we were home. We ran right through the doorway that had thankfully been left open. We ran in to the room to see Carlisle sitting on the couch with a somber face. He was holding a laptop that had been hooked up to the television in the living room. I could see an email up on the TV. There was a little movie reel link on the attachments section of the email. The name terrified me.

**Breaking Bella Part 1/? **

That question mark worried me even more. A female hand reached out to click the link. I expected it to be Rosalie again. You can imagine my surprise when I looked over to see an angry and determined Alice.

The second the link was clicked an image of Bella in the hotel room flashed onscreen. Jacob stalked towards a still uncovered and glaring Bella.

"Oh don't worry Bella it's okay. I'm sure those bloodsuckers are going to love the pictures anyway just like the filthy freaks they are. "He said while putting a sheet over her. She fought against her bonds trying to yell at him. We all flinched when the duct tape was ripped from her mouth, but she didn't flinch or do anything. She just kept on glaring.

"You're the freak not them" Always trying to defend us like we're more breakable than she is

"They're a bunch of dirty leaches they aren't even human."

"They're more human then you'll ever be you filthy mutt" No please don't egg him on

"In fact they are the kindest people I've ever met." He was starting to get angry

"Oh yeah and I am absolutely head over heels in love with Edward." Damn it she's egging him on

"He is the best person I have ever met. When he gets me out of here, which he will, I'm going to go vamp and marry him. Yep him not you. Once we're married I am going to make love to him every day until forever. Wow, I don't think it's even possible to count the number of days in forever. Can you? Ouch didn't think so. But it will be fun, and not once will it ever be me and you together because I could never sleep with a filthy mutt like you." God damn it he's going to hurt her

"Take that back Isabella Swan" Please take it back

"You might want to say Isabella Cullen just to give yourself time to get comfortable with it." As nice as that sounds it was overshadowed by the sound of the slap that mongrel inflicted on the left side of her face. Once again we all flinched waiting to hear Bella's piercing scream.

"Take that back Bella." Please take it back Bella

"You know you may have a point Bella Cullen sounds better." God damn it. Does she want him to hurt her? I saw him punch her on the right side of the face before crawling on to the bed and that is when fear gripped my heart. We all waited to hear a scream but we were once again met with silence.

"Apologize" Please just let her apologize

"Shoo! No dogs on the bed." When Emmett heard that he let out a strangled half sob half laugh. However no one was laughing when we saw hit after hit come down on her. Every now and then he would stop and ask her to take it back. But she refused to. Wait, not refused to she simply had a witty response that got him angrier. But, the thing that amazed me was even though she was covered in blood she never screamed, yelled, cried, or even winced for that matter. The only thing that showed she was in pain was how her responses were getting slower and weaker like the life was being drained out of her.

"You can stop this anytime you want Bells." Jacob offered once again. I silently begged for her to just accept his offer. She was only human and there was no way she could keep up with the werewolf strength for much longer.

"Don't call me Bells it doesn't work with Cullen at all." After that last response there was a final blow before her eyes closed and her body just stopped. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her chest I would've thought she was dead.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead like they were lovers and he had never hit her. I felt venom pool in my mouth as he turned back towards the camera with a cocky smirk which earned him seven menacing growls.

"Well Cullens I'm going to treat you to a little show. You see Bella here is a little feisty but I know I can break her. Soon, she won't even remember you guys, but to help you guys out I'm gonna keep you posted. This was just part 1 of Bells' and my adventure." When he said Bells he turned around and started stroking her face. He turned back to the camera when he started moving his hand lower. Soon his hand was rubbing on her chest. He turned back to the camera and gave another one of his cocky smirks.

"You know Eddie Boy she really does have a nice body I can't wait to really try out all of it. Don't worry I'll send you a video when it happens wouldn't want Eddie to miss out. Well I've got a hot and naked woman in my bed that Edward obviously doesn't care about so I'll talk to you later. Ciao leeches." He said before turning off the camera.

I felt my heart crush into a million pieces at his words. I was supposed to protect her and I failed. I should never have let her go if I could've just stayed or had someone watch her then none of this would've happened. Now, he's going to hurt her and it's my entire fault. I looked around the room and on everyone's face was a mix of anger and sadness. But because Emmett hates tension he had to try and crack a joke.

"Who knew Jelly Belly was so funny." Emmett said with never falling tears in his eyes. However, this single statement made me angry.

"Was she trying to get herself killed?" was the only thing I could say in my anger, because watching her get hurt while she asked for it was a new kind of experience. All she had to do was not say anything, but it was as if she wanted him to hurt her. Is that it? Had she already given up hope and was trying to make Jacob kill her? No Bella would never do that, because she knows that I would be on the first flight to Italy. Or maybe she thinks I don't love her anymore because I failed to protect her.

"I underestimated her" Was Rosalie's reply

"What?" I asked in utter confusion

"She is so much stronger than I expected her to be" She said in pure awe

"You're proud that she risked her life like that?" I asked in a mix of anger and confusion

"She didn't lie down and take it." Was Jasper's reply

"So being hit is actually a good thing?" Carlisle asked which caused me to growl

"No, Jacob isn't going to be able to break her. If that proves anything it shows that she's a fighter. It means she won't be broken by the time we get there. Who knows in time some of the scars may fade" Alice replied

"The scars will never leave. In time she'll be able to go back to living, but the fear and anger will always be there. But, this is Bella; she's obviously stronger than I gave her credit for. Stronger than me at least." Rosalie answered. We all stared in shock except Emmett who just hugged her tighter to him. I felt like I had just seen Rosalie for the first time.

"But until then he'll keep hurting her?" Emmett asked in a small voice despite his size

"And she'll keep fighting. She will survive this kids, she's the strongest person I know. I can't say much about living while she's there but survival, that I can assure you." Esme said in a strong voice

"Bella's too damn stubborn to give in any ways." We all had to chuckle at Jasper's words. Despite the chuckling we all felt powerless and I felt worse than all of them.

"Well as fun as this little meeting has been, I say we get our asses to California and save Bellsy-pooh." Emmett said in a fake chipper voice that sounded heartbreakingly desperate. We all nodded and head for the roads each with a bag in hand. We were going to be searching for a while.

**AN: Alrighty you guys, I know exactly what's going to happen in this story but there is some wiggle room. So, is there anything you guys really want to happen? If so place it in the reviews. I'll see if it fits in the story if you want it to happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV

It's been four days since part 1 of Breaking Bella. We're still in California and there is still no trace of her whatsoever. I guess I'm kind of hoping for another video. Not that I want her to be in pain, but we need some sort of clue to find her. I feel broken, not sad or upset just broken. Well I guess it makes since that I'm impaired I'm just a half looking for the other. I don't know how much longer I can do this you know. She's my everything and now I'm lost in this sea of black and I don't know what I can do. I'm angry at everyone, especially myself. It's like the anger adds this red glow it helps to let me see an inch in front of me while I'm stalk in this dark world, but it distorts everything until it looks red and awful. Bella was a bright white light which helped me see the whole world, and she made everything look better and more pure somehow. Not knowing what's happening to her is starting to make me crazy. I have to find her, or at least have some proof that she's out there.

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard Jasper enter the room.

BPOV

I had just woken up yesterday feeling sore. I was in so much pain that I couldn't open my eyes or talk. Jacob started petting my hair and I wanted to bite him or tell him off or anything to make him get away from me. But, alas I was still sore and I couldn't do anything.

When I woke up today I was in less pain. Don't get me wrong my body still hurt like hell but at least I could open my eyes and mouth. The eyes thing was helpful but the mouth not so much. The second I woke up I realized Jacob had indeed gone shopping. I had an actual ball gag in my mouth. Now, this bothered me. Not that I couldn't talk, I mean that could actually help me from getting into trouble. What bothered me was that these gags are the kind of stuff you get in those kinky sex shops that girls like me have only heard from by girls like Lauren and Jessica. Now, sex that scared me; well not sex more like rape. Don't get me wrong I would happily give my virginity to Edward right here right now. However, being raped by my ex-best friend is something that I'm not big on. I'm especially scared if he's into kinky shit like this. I still had just a sheet around me. This whole always naked thing is starting to get on my nerves. I tried to get my hands around my body to wrap the sheet a little tighter and found that I couldn't. God damn handcuffs. At least I want to say that they're handcuffs but they felt too soft. Not soft more jelly actually like water filled rubber. Hmm another thing you can fund in kinky sex shops. This is when I get more scared. I looked up and saw Jacob fiddling through a bag. I looked down and tried to wriggle so that I could get the sheet more around me. Jacob looked over at me and noticed what I was trying to do. He walked over to me on the bed and ripped the sheet away from my body. I glared at him until he reached into a bag and pulled out clothes. I almost smiled at the idea of actually putting on clothes. That of course was before I saw the "clothes". The outfit he had pulled out was a tight black mini skirt. It was also short. I'm not talking too short for dress code I mean a hooker would call me scantily dressed. The shirt was….. I don't even think it should be called a shirt. It was like tube top that would end just underneath my breasts and then it had the corsage tying in the front. I'm pretty sure this was just a bra that Jacob decided he would call a shirt. I glared at the outfits as he picked me up and placed me in a chair. My hands were put behind the back of the chair still tied. He brought out two more of those jelly handcuffs. I realized what he was going to do so I pressed my ankles together as far as they would go. Did this make a difference to him? The answer is a firm no. He pried my legs apart easily and attached each ankle to a leg of the chair. I was still glaring at him as he brought out more clothes. After seeing all of them I realized that he had bought two miniskirts, a pair of short-shorts, and tight leather pants in terms of bottoms and a corset "top", tube top, leather corset, and a collared shirt that ties right underneath my boobs. My glare intensified as I struggled out of my bonds to scratch him or do anything to that stupid wolf. He came and untied my ankles, I thought I would have a chance to lash out until he pulled out that black miniskirt and started pulling it out my legs. I was going to kick his ass. My arms were still tied so he wrapped the corset tube top around me and then laced it up the front. If he tightened it anymore the tops of my breasts would be touching my chin. I struggle again so being the nice wolf he is he undid the ball gag and let it drop to the floor. I tried to bite him because his finger was still near my mouth but he evaded that one with a simple pull back of his hand.

"Bells baby I know you love me" he said while lightly tracing my cheek with his hand

"I love Edward." I said while pushing my face as far away from his hand as I could

His face twisted up in pain and then in a flash he was off. He flipped the mattress over the metal framed bed until it hit the end of the room. He then picked up the metal bed frame and laid it against the wall with the legs facing us. He hoisted me up in the air and pushed my left wrist against the top bed leg. The leg was then bent to go over my wrist. The same thing happened until I was spread eagle while against the wall surrounded by metal.

He went over to the desk and pulled out that damn video camera. I saw the red light and then he walked over to the side table. He ripped the lamp off its wire and threw the lamp to the side. Was he trying to scare me?

He walked up to me with the wire still in hand.

"Who do you love Bells?" Jacob asked rather menacingly

"Edward" I said just as confidently as the first time

He let the wire touch my skin and I felt my body shake as the electricity went through my system. This was torture. I wanted to scream more than ever, but I couldn't let Jacob see that I was in pain. By the time he took away the wire I was panting and shaking. He looked at me with a cocky smile as he held the wire an inch from my stomach.

"Who do you love Bella?" He asked again slightly angrier

"Edward Cullen" I said while still trying to catch my breath. I felt the electric current run through my body again and I felt like dying. I wanted the pain to stop, but I had to live for Edward. What seemed like an hour later he pulled away and tried again.

"Who do you love Bella?" Jacob asked again

"Alice" Shock

"Who do you love Bella?"

"Emmett" Shock

"Who do you love Bella?"

"Jasper" Shock

"Who do you love Bella?" When was he going to realize that I wasn't about to break?

"Rosalie" Shock

"Who do you love Bella?"

"Esme" Shock

"Who do you love Bella?"

"Carlisle" Shock

I was panting and shaking but I hadn't screamed yet. I had red welts from the electricity on my stomach and arms.

"Who do you love?" He nearly roared out

"When are you going to realize that I love Edward?" I choked out feeling completely drained

"No you don't"

"You are so mental you'll never have me." I choked out

I felt him touch the inside of my thigh and I tried to bring my legs out but they were already being pulled by the leg of the bed.

"Wanna bet?" He asked before thrusting two fingers into me. I let out a high pitched scream before blackness over took me.

EPOV 

I wanted to kill something. I wanted to kill anything I could get my hands on, hell I wanted to kill myself. I saw him shock her again before asking who she loved. She said Esme and her body convulsed again as the shock went through her. Jasper had come to see me saying they had another video. I wanted to cry as I saw her attached to the bed. And those clothes, any other day those clothes would've had my full attention but now what distracted me more were the bruises and cut that littered her ivory skin.

I looked back to see the dog asking her once again who she loved. Despite the situation my heart still warmed when she said that she loved me.

"No you don't" Jacob said on the screen

I saw her shaking form yell, "You are so mental you'll never have me."

I saw his hand creep up the inside of her thigh and I crouched ready to kill him. She seemed to come to the same conclusion I had because she started shaking her leg violently trying to make it move. She had been so strong. She never cried or screamed. Suddenly, he thrusted his hand up her skirt and she let out a deafening scream before her eyes closed and her body went limp. But, that didn't stop Jacob, he kept moving his hand in and out and I wanted to kill him more than ever have in my entire life.

Jacob turned towards the camera "Looks like that finally got her to scream." He said like he was proud of his new achievement.

"Don't worry a few more sessions like that" he said while holding up his two dry fingers "and she'll start behaving."

I almost laughed. He didn't know Bella at all. When she puts her mind to something she doesn't give up. She doesn't care about the pain as long as her point gets across.

"Well, I think I'm going to finish what I started but until then…" He moved from his spot next to Bella and moved for the camera. When he left his spot I saw the curtained window. Only the wind had blown through dividing the curtains for a split-second and that is when I saw it…..the golden-gate bridge. She's in San Francisco.

"Later" and with that Jacob turned off the camera

But, that didn't matter because I know the city that she's in. It could take weeks, but we could find her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV

It's been three weeks and four days since Breaking Bella part 2. In that time we've received eleven videos. Most of the videos were just that mutt beating her until she passed out with a few questions in between. However, on some he got creative. On one video he had chosen to drown her multiple times.

**Flashback **

"You want me Bella." Jacob said right in her ear as her face came out of the bucket drenched

"No I don't" She panted out before her face was pushed right back in.

"You know, if it wasn't for you this probably wouldn't be as difficult for her." He said right into the camera. He waited another 19 seconds before pulling her back up. She choked up water as soon as her mouth made it out of the water. She was struggling to get out of his hold and it wasn't working.

"Tell me that you want me Bells." He said for the twenty forth time.

"No way" It was meant to be fierce but it came out just above a whisper.

He dunked her head back in as she thrashed wildly.

"She won't last much longer Eddie. " He jeered at the camera once more.

Sixteen seconds later Bella's body stopped moving. Jacob pulled her face out of the water and her head just lolled back. Jacob set her body on the ground and began to do CPR. After doing the process four times Bella coughed all of the water out of her system. She remained unconscious as Jacob put her back in bed.

**End Flashback**

That had been the worst video. When she stopped moving I was sure that she was gone for good. I've been having mixed emotions on humanity lately. I'm upset that she's human and her body is so weak, but at the same time I'm so grateful that she sleeps. I don't know how she's doing it. She has only screamed the one time and she continues to refuse to do anything Jacob says even though we've both figured out that it means pain. I mean I knew she was stubborn but this is something else entirely. I'm so scared that we'll never find her. We've searched over most of San Francisco. We know that they're still in the same place but past that we're clueless. The city is so windy and crowded and sunny that there is no way to catch a scent during the day and it's nearly impossible at night. It's 12 PM and sunny so we're once again trapped in the confines of our hotel room.

"Damn it! Why did it have to be California?" Jasper shouted out

"Jazz calm down" Emmett tried to soothe him

"I feel so useless just sitting here while she's out there." Jasper shouted again while motioning to the window."

"We all feel that was Jazzy. I'd give anything to get out of here and knock down the entire fucking city." Alice growled out while jumping up from her spot on the bed

"Alice calm down" I muttered out brokenly

"Geez Edward don't you even care?" Rosalie screamed out at me. I growled and went to tackle her before Emmett held me in a head-lock to make sure I didn't hurt her.

"Of course I care Rosalie! I feel like my heart has been ripped out and thrown in front of me as others stab it again and again while I can only watch from the sidelines. You have no Idea what it's like Rosalie. I want so badly for her to be alive. Do you know how fucked up that makes me feel? To wish with every fiber of my being that he doesn't get bored with torturing her just so that I have a slight chance of getting her back? You don't know Rose….. So don't you dare go making assumptions." I yelled out at her. I stopped struggling and just let myself fall to the ground and dry sob. I clutched the carpet in my fist as hard as I could. I heard a tear as my body rocked with the power of my sobs.

"I'm…..I'm sorry Edward. I just want her back." Rosalie choked out

Everyone's thoughts were the same. We all wanted her home; I didn't realize how dependant we had become on Bella. We all needed her. If Bella was gone than none of us would ever be the same. We were all wrapped up in our melt down as the computer let out a _ping.___We all looked over and saw our worst nightmare in the form of a new message icon. Jasper shot up from the floor and clicked the icon. It indeed was a message from Jacob. It read: Breaking Bella part 15/?. Jasper didn't waste time before clicking on the movie reel. It showed Bella attached to the bed spread eagle in a skirt that was hardly there and a strapless bra. Her skin was red and purple from all of the abuse she had taken. Jacob walked to the side of the bed and looked straight into the camera.

"You see vamps, Bells here tends to like the vampire cold of your skin over the heat of mine. I'm going to try and break her of that habit. Let's see how this goes." Jacob said as he pulled a large curling iron out from behind his back and a pack of matches. He put the matches back in his jean pocket before plugging in the curling iron.

"I love you Bells that's why I have to do this. You'll understand someday." Jacob said as he picked up the steaming curling iron.

Bella glared at him as he moved the curling iron just above her body, "There won't be a someday for us mongrel. If you weren't so fucking strong there wouldn't be a tomorrow." She forced out between gritted teeth in obvious fury.

HE smirked a little before pushing the curling iron in to the skin of her lower stomach. She hissed and started breathing heavier as he held it there but still there was no screaming or pleading. I was so damn proud of her for staying so strong through this whole thing. He held the iron the iron there for five long seconds before pulling it back and blowing on the burn.

"Anything to say Bells?" Jacob said in a low voice right into her ear.

Bella looked right into the camera and said "I love you Edward". The desperation in her voice killed me. I wanted so bad to comfort her, but it still warmed my hear her say those few words.

Just as she finished Jacob slammed the curling iron back into back right below her bra line. As the hits grew in number her breathe became more labored and her eyelids started to droop. After about ten hits Jacob was satisfied and turned the camera off.

I wanted so much to be able to cry. The movie had only stopped thirteen seconds when Alice gasped.

I peeked into her mind to see what she was seeing. Bella was still attached to the bed except now Jacob was obviously gone.

"Alice I'm praying that you can see this. We're in San Francisco. I don't know where exactly, but he goes to the same food place every time that he leaves. The place is called Ferdelli and he's never gone for over twenty minutes so it must be close by. Please help. I miss you guys and I don't know how much more I can take. I just want to come home." Her words started to slur together near the end until she just let oblivion over take her.

Alice and I let out a simultaneous "yes" as we raced to the laptop to open up Google maps. We typed in Ferdelli: San Francisco and we're greeted with an address for a place down town. There were three rentable apartment buildings within a ten minute walk. With a little expert hacking we found that the one that was eight minutes away had been rented out my a "Jacob Wolfe".

The others were severely confused to say the least as they saw Alice and I flitting around with a look of pure glee on our faces.

"Don't leave us in the dark. What happened?" Jasper finally shouted out

"We know where she is" Alice said in her usual chipper tone

"Wait! How?" Emmett said with a smile for the first time since we learned of Bella's kidnapping.

"She told Alice in a vision. Well not exactly tell but she knew the food place where he ate everyday and how long it took him to get back." I said

"She's brilliant. That is so Bella." Rosalie said

"We found an apartment near the restaurant that was rented out to a Jacob Wolfe. I would bet anything that we can replace Wolfe with black." Alice said as she danced towards Jasper.

"Never bet against Alice." Rosalie said with a chuckle

"Are we really getting Bellsy back?" Emmett asked with tears in his eyes

"As soon as the sun goes down" I said while closing the laptop shut


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

BPOV

My entire body is killing me. The new burns hurt like a bitch and they make me want to kill Jacob even more. What happened to that kid? He's not even bi-polar anymore. Now it's just the Jake that beats me until I pass out and then he starts teaching me a new lesson the second I wake up. He is such a fucking Cry baby. I mean come on; I'm not even his imprint. I'm just a girl he decided he loved. He belongs in a hospital for the mother fucking delusional. If I was his imprint I'd kill myself immediately. I feel bad for the person that is his imprint. I wouldn't even give my worst enemy to this sick fuck. That bastard is still so positive he's going to break me. I'm not going to give in that easily, even if it does save my life. I'd prefer being tortured to death than to give him the satisfaction. God, why did this have to be me? Edward's right I'm a fucking danger magnet. I winced as I said his name in my head. I need him with me and I'm so scared I'm not going to see him again. That boy better not run to the fucking airport the second my life ends. I want him to live and find someone else. Yeah, that's what I want. I want him o find someone to love. A better person than I ever was, someone who might actually deserve him.

I'd just woken up after "talking" to Alice. How stupid am I? There is maybe a three percent chance that she saw that. In fact there's a higher chance that Jacob is waiting right outside that door and is now going to move us somewhere new and beat the shit out of me for trying to contact the Cullens. But, I had to contact them somehow. He keeps paper in the desk. If I could just get over there, then I could at least leave them each a note. I looked up to my right arm and noticed that a piece of the rope was about two inches down my wrist. If my legs weren't bound so tight then I might be able to get it with my teeth. I started moving my feet around rapidly trying to get even a little slack. It worked. I got my right foot to be loose enough to reach my body up a little higher. My teeth were centimeters away from the rope that sealed my fate. I strained my jaw and neck a little farther and I clenched the rope between my teeth. I pulled my head back and felt the rope loosen just a little bit. That allowed me to bring my hands closer to my face and I bit into the major knot before gnawing and pulling. What felt like hours later my right wrist was free from its confinement. I quickly brought my right hand to my left and started untying its partner. It took less time to free the left one because my hand was significantly better at untying knots than my mouth. I hoisted my body into a sitting position and let out a long hiss as my burns were pressed together. I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. I moved to my left ankle and had that one freed in no time. It took seconds to get the rope off and the right ankle took even less time. I quickly hopped out of bed and plummeted to the floor beneath me. I stayed kneeling on the floor as I rubbed my wrist and ankles on a hope to minimize the burn that the ropes had left behind. The second that twelve second process was done I ran to the door and tried to open it. That bastard had locked it from the outside. I slammed and slammed on the door in a hope of getting out. It was no use. I was stuck.

I dashed over to the desk and threw open the drawer. I pulled out three sheets of paper and started writing. Five minutes later I had all of the notes written out and was done. I waved the sheets around in hopes of Alice seeing it and then hid them underneath the dresser.

I wondered how long it would take for the Cullens to arrive. If they were in San Diego than I could hope for them to head over here the second the sun went down. I looked out the window to see how much longer I would have to wait. Wait! The Window! I'm such an idiot. I went to the window right away and was happy to see I could just barely reach it. I put my hands on the frame and pulled myself up. I opened up the window as much as I could. Which was hardly enough for my body. It was only open about a foot and two inches which would hardly be enough. But lucky for me Jacob had hardly fed me so I was smaller than a stick skinny. I had just pushed my torso through the window when the door opened up. I tried to shimmy through faster; but I heard a growl and then I was splayed across the floor with a hurt ankle and a killer headache.

I looked up at the major glare Jacob was sending me and threw back one of my own. His gaze faltered for a second before coming back full force. In a second he had set up a camera and the red light was going.

"You know what Bells I waited patiently and patiently for you to choose me. I did all of this for you." Was he really doing this? "You took all of it for granted Bella. I can't even leave you alone. You know what, I tried to be nice and wait until our wedding night. But then again marriage didn't get in the way of you wanting to fuck Eddie-boy's brains out. So, I guess patience isn't one of your virtues. One of two virtues you won't have after today." I gulped at what he was insinuating. I was really starting to get scared. "Oh you're getting scared now? Geez Bella you are such a tease. You go around here dressed like a total whore and then act scared of sex." He dressed me up like this against my will! "Smile for the camera Bella this is going to be the last video."

He went to pounce on me but I turned away and ran towards the door. I had just gotten a firm grip on it when he pulled me back and back handed me across the face. I hit the floor, but was quick to scramble away again. This time I ran for a different corner of the room, but he caught up with me. If I could stall long enough than maybe the Cullens would have time to get here. I felt both arms being tugged again before I was on my stomach pressed against the floor. I almost screamed out as the burns on my stomach were pressed against the ground and I heard at least two cracks. He moved behind me and pulled my upper body off of the ground by my arms that were still behind my back. I heard a pop from my left shoulder and let out a low groan. He started to roughly grope my breasts beneath my bra with a bruising force. He let go of my breasts but having his hands off of my body didn't last for long because I felt a hand creep up my inner thigh before I felt his lips and tongue attacking my neck. I wanted so badly not to cry, but I just couldn't help it. A few traitor tears started to overflow as I trembled. His fingers started to crawl up into me when I heard the door slam with a boom into the wall.

Em POV (Yes that means Emmett)

I'm getting my little sister back. I almost jumped for joy at the idea of it. When Bellsy Wellsy is back we're going to do everything together. We'll go ice skating and paintballing and we'll tease Eddie together. Edward growled when he heard his nick name but he seemed pretty pleased at my thoughts. It's going to be great once she's back….that of course will be after I kill poochie. No one without a death wish lays their hands on Jelly Belly. I was still contemplating the best way to kill rover when Alice gasped at what I assumed was a new vision.

"She's still tied up but she's struggling. I don't know what she's doing she isn't going to break the bonds that way." Alice narrated.

"She's gotten her left ankle looser and Oh my God she's brilliant." Alice exclaimed

"What?" Rosie, Jazz and I yelled at the same time

"She's using her teeth to get the rope off of her left wrist" Edward said

"Will that work?" Jasper asked

"Let's hope" Edward said

"Ok… she's gotten her wrist free. She's going for the other one." Alice said.

We waited in suspense for about twenty seconds when Alice said "That one is off too."

"Alright…..there go both ankles. She's Free! She got all of the bindings off!" Alice said while hopping up and down

"No! The door it's locked. She's still stuck in there. Grrr…... try the window."

"Ok she's not doing the window bit she's headed for the desk."

"Is the window that high up?" Rosalie asked

"No she's looking through the drawers trying to find …something." Edward answered

"At a time like this! Really Bella?" Alice asked in surprise. We were still completely clueless.

"She's writing on sheets of paper." Alice said as she moved her head around as though she was searching for something.

"What is she writing?" I asked. This is so Bella to write a novel or something the second that English-bug gets a chance.

"I can't tell" Alice growled out

"Alright she's waving the papers around in the air and she put them under the dresser. This is not the time to go mad Bella!" Alice continued

"She sees the window" Alice sighed

"Alright she's almost through" Alice said as though she was talking a child through something.

"NO!" Alice and Edward shouted at the same time

"No, she was almost there" Edward whimpered out

"What happened Alice?" Jasper said while pulling her to him.

"My vision it went blank as she was almost through. Either she's dead or…or the dog is back." Alice said

"How long until the sun sets?" Rosalie asked while shaking with fury.

"We have six minutes left, and it will take us four minutes to get over there." Alice answered

"Does she have ten minutes?" I asked with the sadness clear in my voice

"I wish I knew" Alice said with one of the saddest faces I have ever seen

"Then let's get ready to run out of here. If we go down to the lobby know then that will subtract about 27 seconds from our journey, and at this point it's only 8 minutes and 46 seconds." Jasper said going into full military mode.

RPOV

We all followed Jasper's instructions and marched downstairs. We had waited in the lobby for 4 minutes and 45 seconds when lice and Edward started leaving the lobby. We followed after them in a hurry. I swear when I get my hands on that mongrel he won't be able to hurt anyone. I'm not gonna bite him. I'm gonna pull off his toes one by one and feed them too him. He is going to regret hurting my sister. I haven't felt this much hate since Royce attacked me.

EPOV

The mental images in my family's minds made me strangely happy. Rosalie was imagining her feeding Jacob his own toes as he cried on the ground in pain. Jasper was imagining bending Jacob in half 11 times like they say you can't do with paper. Emmett was planning on skinning him alive. Sweet little Alice was going to tear dime sized pieces out of him little by little. We'd been running three and a half minutes when the building became within vampire sight. I had to stop myself from running vampire speed over there. Twenty seven seconds later we were there. Alice leaped into the air and threw out her foot to knock the door in. It made a boom sound as it crashed into the wall. She was always one for the theatrics, even in life-or-death situations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

BPOV

Jacob let out a long growl. So hopefully that means that the banging door helped my case. Tears were still slowly pouring out of my eyes when I was hoisted off the ground. I was grabbed by my stomach and upper arms over to the corner of the room. His hand was pushing against the burns on my stomach and I wanted to scream.

I looked up and saw the most amazing sight. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were lined up in front of the door looking ready to kill. I'd seen that look a lot over the past few weeks and for once I was glad to have it aimed on someone other than myself. I let out a sigh of relief before I felt someone's warm breath on my neck and a hand rubbing teasing circles high on my inner thigh. I forgot that at the time I was still in the arms of the beast. I still had a steady river coming out of my eyes as I felt his hand rise higher as he started playing down there. 5 menacing growls filled the room as he continued to pinch and rub his hands in small circles. I felt awful as his legs continued to spread mine wider and his hand found his way under my bra again. I let out a fresh round of tears as his hand started going with more force.

"Stop Jacob" Edward's voice rang through the air.

"Make me leech." Jacob shot back

"Give her back right now and you may die a little quicker" Alice promised

"Hmm..Let me think.." with that I felt three fingers shoot up into me and I let out a deafening screen and my struggling tripled. "Yeah, no way" Jacob finished

He continued to pump as menacing vampire growls filled the room and different things were said. I couldn't focus on anything because of the immense pain I was in. I was bone dry which made me feel like I was being split in two. I continued to thrash and scream as he laughed like this was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen. He finally pulled out all three fingers and I continued to shake and my lower half still really fucking hurt. He licked my neck before continuing to talk to the Cullens.

"Now, we were kind of in the middle of something before you all barged in here so if you could all go." Jacob said like it was the most obvious thing in the world that they should give us privacy.

"Not a chance mongrel." Edward spit out as he inched closer

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He said as he placed his teeth on my neck as if to make a point

"Edward looked torn as he realized that the choices were him leaving and me being raped or him staying and me being killed. I cursed myself as I realized that they wouldn't get me out of his grasp if there was a chance he could hurt me. I couldn't let that happen. I would rather die than give my virginity to that dog. So I started to think about any possible way to get out of this. Edward, Alice, and Emmett would be too terrified of me getting hurt so they wouldn't chance it and Jasper would look at it with his military eye and wait for a better time when me getting hurt wasn't an option. However, with all of their planning I knew that I would still be raped, I knew that they all meant well, but I didn't agree with. There was always Rosalie. She wouldn't let that dog do to me what happened to her and she has a temper. She's like Emmett that way that things aren't always thought through. Another thing is that neither of them treat me like I'm a china doll. She could take the chance and I needed her to. I searched out her eyes and tried to say it with my eyes.

RPOV

I was going to kill that stupid mutt. If he thinks that I'm going to even think about leaving he has another thing coming. I'm not about to let him hurt her more than he already has.

"Shoo, unless of course you want me to end her now." Jacob said as he put his hand around her throat for emphasis

Bella continued to look at me with those heart breaking eyes that just screamed "You Can't Leave Me Here". Don't worry Bella I'm not about to.

"Please don't hurt her" Jasper pleaded

"Well I won't if you bloodsuckers get out f here." He said as he turned her to face him. I knew his intentions and he wasn't about to get away with it.

My family slumped their shoulders and started to leave. Oh hell no! I stayed my ground and watched as he gave me one of those shit eating grins while he pulled his zipper down. I saw Bella cry and struggle as he kept pressing his other hand into her lower back to keep her close. That is when I took my chance.

I jumped forward and grabbed Bella before kicking off of Jacob's chest and shooting to the other side of the room. Pure anger was etched on his face as he stepped out of the dent in the floor his fallen body had created before surging forward to attack me. I pushed Bella behind me as I saw three figures spin through the air before slamming the mutt back into the ground. I saw as Emmett, Alice, and jasper continued to beat him to a bloody pulp as I continued to hold Bella close to me as she cried.

I looked to my left to see Edward standing there pleading with his eyes for me to give him Bella. I nodded my head once before giving him Bella and joining in on the fun.

"Don't mess with my sister." Alice shouted as she pulled off another one of his fingers

"Bad move Rover." Was all Emmett said as he continued to kick Jacob in the chest. It was an interesting sound hearing his ribs break and then heal at an odd angle and then break again.

"You don't fuck with a Cullen." Jasper said as he continued to break all of his limbs with his bare hands.

"You really should've left my sister out of it." I said while leaning down and digging my spike heel into his face. I felt a bit bad about not letting Edward in on this, but I knew that he was better off holding Bella. She needed him and he needed her right now.

Alice leaned down and whispered "Enjoy hell" before she leaned down and bit into his arm. We all followed pace biting into him over and over again until there was no heart beat and he was covered in bite marks.

"He has more bites than you Jazz." Emmett said as he patted jasper on the back

We all wanted to laugh but we couldn't. We may have killed him but Bella was still main priority. I don't think we'll be laughing for quite a while.

As we were leaving to find Edward and Bella Alice pranced back into the room bringing with her three sheets of paper.

EPOV

I carried her in my arms as she continued to shake and cry. I felt so bad about this, because every time I moved I was hurting her. It's kind of hard not to when she has this many injuries. One thing was for sure, we'd have to drive back and forth. She probably wouldn't live through the run with how much pain she was in.

"I'm so sorry" she gasped out as she continued to shake.

"What do you mean?" What could she be sorry for? She hadn't done anything.

"I couldn't stop him and you warned me, but I went and visited anyways and" that is when I had to interrupt

"Sweetheart none of this is your fault. You had no reason not to trust Jacob. The blame goes fully to Jacob." I said in an attempt to soothe her. I couldn't believe that she blamed herself for any of this.

"I could've been stronger" She panted out as we reached the garage where our car was located.

"Love, you are the strongest person I've ever met. You're stronger than any vampire or werewolf. He didn't break you and you continued to be you. You didn't let him win." I said as I climbed into the backseat of the car with her. I was about to continue to talk to her when I realized that she had passed out. I was thankful for that, she really needed the rest. I breathed in and pulled her closer to me. It felt so good to have her sleeping in my arms again. I vowed that I'd never let anyone hurt her ever again.

I moved so that I was sitting against the door with Bella reclining across the backseat. A few minutes later Rosalie and Alice entered the car looking a tad relieved but they were obviously still very worried about Bella.

"Jasper and Emmett are running. We should get there around the same time. Carlisle will be ready for her by the time we get home. He said that it's best if we let her sleep. Emmett took the tape and he'll show it to Carlisle so that Carlisle will see how all of the injuries were received to know if he's missing anything. "Alice said solemnly "Please tell me she's going to be alright."

"I don't know. She blames herself for what happened with Jacob. I hope she's okay." I said

"She'll be okay. She's Bella she'll make it through. She's stronger than all of us." Alice said before returning back to her position in the front seat of the car.

With that Rosalie put the pedal to the floor and we zoomed over the streets on our way to forks going at highly illegal speeds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

EPOV

A few hours later we were driving passed the decaying "Welcome to Forks" sign. Bella wasn't looking to good. We had driving over two hours and she hadn't woken up, spoken, or even moved. This scared me. When I finally had a chance to look over her I realized that she was in an extremely bad condition. I could see her bones clearly through her skin which helped me to realize that at least one of her ribs was broken. I was terrified to even breathe, because it would jostle her even a tiny bit. Even the tiniest bit of a movement would hurt her more. It killed me to have her so close and not be able to hold her and breathe in her sweet freesia scent. I was under the sad misconception that once I had her in my arms again everything would be fine. Nothing about this was fine; we weren't out of the woods yet.

Rosalie continued to speed to Forks hospital we were going over 100 mph and we were starting to attract attention from the ignorant citizens of Forks. That also caused a police car to notice that a car was going approximately 60 miles over the speed limit. They turned on their sirens. However, if they thought for one second that we were going to stops then they were delusional.

"Perfect" Alice said as she looked back

"What part of this situation is at all perfect?" Rosalie growled as she continued to push the speedometer as fast as it would go.

"That part" Alice said as she pointed to the squad car trailing behind us. I looked through Alice's eyes and realized that the squad car following us was Charlie. Well, I guess we won't have to call him from the hospital.

Within seconds Rosalie had pulled up in front of the hospital. That was all it took for me to throw open the door and cradle Bella in my arms and run as carefully as I could into the lobby. Where was Carlisle? Forks residents gasped from the waiting room as they saw me carry in the battered, bloodied and unconscious girl.

The women at the counter looked alarmed as I walked up.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked with no patience for pleasantries

"He was called into surgery hours ago. He should be out in a few minutes. Son, who is that?" She asked, for once not trying to flirt with me. I was thankful that her mind was solely focused on helping the "beaten showgirl" in my arms. The comment in her mind about Bella being a showgirl confused me until I realized she was still wearing the whore's clothes that Jacob had given her. I felt like an idiot, but I couldn't move her to give her my jacket.

"Bella Swan" was all it took for everyone in the waiting room to gasp. Everyone in Forks knew about the girl gone missing. There had been many posters and even more people "keeping her in their prayers".

"Edward!" Charlie's gruff voice called out from the door.

I turned as slowly as possible to see Charlie; I couldn't bear to hurt her more than I already had. He choked out a sob as he saw Bella in my arms.

"How?" he stammered out in trying to find the correct question to ask first.

I was prepared to answer him and obviously so were the others that inched farther off their seats anxious to hear how Bella was saved. Some were from Forks High, so obviously they were excited to start spreading the gossip around town.

At that moment, Carlisle burst through the door ushering me and Charlie to follow him. I walked up to him and followed him through the hospital corridors. He turned to me and held out his arms. I was scared to give her up. I trusted Carlisle explicitly; but I was scared that I would lose her if I let her go again.

"Let her go son." Carlisle's words rang out through the hall way. I sighed before gently giving Bella over to Carlisle.

"Take care of her Dad. Please." I said with pleading eyes

He nodded before going through the doors that created a wall between me and Bella. I walked back into the waiting room and practically fell into the hospital waiting room chairs and let myself dry sob in my hands. I felt small arms encase me and looked to my side to see Alice smiling at me with tears in her eyes that would never shed.

"We've got her Edward. She's Bella. She'll be okay." Alice said

"How can you be sure?" I asked her feeling utterly hopeless

"Don't bet against me Edward." Alice said

I took in my surroundings to see Jasper beside Alice, with Emmet and Rosalie next to Jasper.

"I need to know what happened." Charlie said

I turned to him and nodded. "Jacob kidnapped her."

"Where did he take her? How did you find her? Why didn't you tell the police?" Charlie spit out rapid fire

"He had her in California. He wanted to break her and make her love him. He started taking videos of the things he would do to her. The videos were sent to my family. We were told that he would kill her if we involved the police. We already knew that she was in San Francisco because we saw the Golden Gate Bridge through the window of one of his videos. He left the camera on one day and Bella told us what she knew about her location. She knew the food place he ate at and how long it took him to get there and back. Through that we found an apartment rented to a Jacob Wolfe so we went there."

"You kids got her back on your own?" Charlie asked after my monologue was finished

"There's five of us and one of him. We had to get her back Charlie." Alice said

"How did you get her from him?" Charlie asked

The twenty questions bothered me because I didn't want to relive it. I wanted to focus all of my energy on worrying for Bella. But, I sympathized for him. I grill questions when she gets a scratch; it's fair for the father to want to know what happened to his only daughter.

"We ambushed him. He threatened to kill her if we didn't leave so we started to go and then one of us ran back and took her from his arms when he started to relax his position." Jasper said

"Which one of you boys got her?" Charlie asked

"Rosalie" Emmett said obviously proud of his wife

"I'm a black belt and I've been taking fighting lessons since I was a kid." Rosalie said when she saw the confusion on Charlie's face.

"I can't thank you kids enough. I will never be able to repay you." Charlie said to us

"As long as Jelly Belly is okay then we're repaid." Emmett said

Charlie chuckled a little bit at the name Jelly Belly.

I continued to stare towards the doors once the questioning was complete. She would be okay. She had to be okay. I mean she had to be okay. I can't live without her. Minutes passed by as I continued to watch the doors waiting for any signs of Carlisle walking through the door to say that I could see her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have gotten hurt. I couldn't even keep her protected. I promised I'd never let anyone hurt her and I let this happen. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to me again.

I was broken from my trance by another pair of arms wrapping around me. I looked up to see the always calm and collected Esme looking at me with heart-breakingly sad eyes as she tried to crush me to her chest.

"Please tell me she's alright." Esme said

"I want to." I told her

"Why her?" was all Esme could say before she broke out sobbing into my shoulder

Why did it have to be her? Had she not been through enough? These questions were eating at me while I held Esme.

CHPOV(Charlie)

It was another day of watching speeders. That's what days were now. Work, that's all I could do. Going in the house only reminded me of what I had lost. My baby girl was gone. The case had gone basically cold. In a few weeks they would wrap it up and she would be just another girl pronounced dead. I knew she was alive.

As I continued to think of possible places Jake and Bella could be a car whizzed past me going at least 50 miles over the speed limit. I turned on my sirens and followed them expecting them to slow down and pull over. Instead the car sped faster. Did they really think that would work? I wrote down the license plate and continued racing after them. I saw them pull into the Forks Hospital parking lot. I caught up to them as they were pulling away from the entrance.

They parked and started to get out when I pulled over next to them. I stepped out ready to suspend their license when I saw that it was the Cullen girls in the car. They just got back so they sped over to see their father? That excuse wasn't going to work.

"Do you ladies mind telling me why you were speeding?" I asked

"Hi Charlie" Alice said. I always liked Alice when he came over to collect Bella. Ouch, don't think about it.

"Hello Alice, I'm going to have to write you up." I said pulling out my pad ready to write them a huge ticket.

"I don't care. I need you to follow me" Little Alice said with desperation in her voice. She started to pull me towards the entry way and I finally just started walking on my own. I opened the door to see the back of Edward Cullen as he spoke to the receptionist.

He said "Bella Swan" as I walked in. I was confused, just as I started to think about why he said Bella's name I saw a pair of thin legs sticking out next to Edward.

"Edward!" I called out wanting an explanation

He slowly turned to me and I saw the most horrific sight in the entire world. Bella was in his arms covered in bruises and blood. She was clad in a bra and skirt and I was terrified. Edward seemed just as scared as I was except he looked like he was in pure agony as he held my daughter in his arms.

"How?" Was all I could say. I wanted to know how he found my daughter and how she got in the state she was in.

He looked deep in thought when Carlisle rushed in and motioned for us to follow him. We did until we were in front of the ER doors.

"Let her go son." Carlisle told Edward while holding out his arms to take her. Edward looked down at Bella and then back up as if he was in deep thought of whether it was a god idea to let her go or not. He then looked down at her like she was the sun before handing her over.

"Take care of her Dad. Please." He said in a weak voice. I was shocked. Edward always seemed so nonchalant like he could handle everything. Now, it looked like he couldn't even figure out where to go in the hospital.

I started firing off questions once we sat down. I needed to know exactly what happened to my daughter. I was amazed to find that Rosalie was in fact the one who had gotten Bella away from Jacob. Where was Jacob? Well, I'll ask later when everyone has calmed down a little and I've seen Bella.

After Esme had left I was still confused. It looked as though the entire Cullen family had taken this as hard as I had. But, how? How could they risk their lives for her and cry like she was one of their own? Maybe they all really did love Bella. No, they could still leave her all alone again is what I've been telling myself. But, the looks on their faces when they saw Bella hurt and the maternal voice Esme used that I hadn't even heard from Renee told me otherwise. RENEE!

I got up from my seat and walked outside before dialing Renee's number.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered on the other line.

"Renee it's Charlie. They brought her home." I said unable to hold the excitement in her voice

"She's home! I'll be on the first plane out. Who found her?" Renee asked as I heard shuffling and banging on the other end of the phone

"It's a long story and get here soon. She's not in a good shape." I said

"How bad is it?" She asked

"I didn't even know it was her until Edward said her name." I said depressingly

"Edward? How is he holding up with all of this?" Renee asked with sympathy clear in her voice

"He looks like the living dead over there sweet heart. He's just staring at the door like he's waiting to run in there and find her at a moment's notice. I could shoot him right now and his eyes wouldn't even leave that door."

"Well, I'll be there soon." Renee said before hanging up

I went back inside and settled into the waiting room chair. I watched Edward and saw that he was about to fall apart. That's when I knew that the Cullens were never going to leave her again.

EPOV

After what felt like years Carlisle came out and said that two of us could come in. Charlie and I both automatically stood up and started to walk in. Carlisle led us to the ICU and then we reached room 217. I took a deep breath before entering to see my angel. She was hooked up to wires, but still she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever laid eyes on. I felt a little bad about taking the chair next to Bella's bed and taking her hand instead of her father but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I quickly sat down and grabbed her frail hand in my own. It scared me that her hand didn't feel very warm to mine. I kissed her hand before settling into my seat and starting the wait for her to wake up.

"She's asleep at the moment. She had four broken ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, is extremely malnourished, she has a little water in her lungs, there are burns on her torso none of which will scar, there are also electrical burns on various areas of the body only one of those is bad enough to scar, and she has bruising on the majority of her body." Carlisle said this in a professional tone, but I could see how much this was killing him.

"Right now her body just needs rest. She won't wake up for a while because of how much pain medication she's on. She should be able to leave the hospital in about a week." I continued to rub circles on the back of her hand as I listened to Carlisle.

I blocked out the world around me and just watched her sleep. It made me feel like things were going to be ok.

"Edward" escaped her lips as she continued to sleep in the hospital bed. I don't know how long it's been.

"I'm here love."

"Edward don't go." She said as her eyes squinted and her nose scrunched up in one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.

"Never. I'll never leave you." I said in her ear praying to the gods that she would hear me in her dream

"I love you." She sighed

Throughout the night there were more whispers of "Edward" and "I love you". Charlie was looking at me strangely like he was contemplating something. I looked into his mind and realized that he approved of my relationship and believed that I loved her.

Moments later Alice came bouncing in with eight pieces of paper in her hand and the rest of the family following her.

"I think we should read these while she's still asleep." Alice said as she passed a sheet of paper to Charlie.

Did I want to read her goodbye to me? Of course I did. I took the paper from Alice and we all started reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

APOV

I passed out the copies I had made of the paper's Bella had written. She had written the goodbyes for me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie on the front and back of one of her three sheets of paper. She did the same for Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee. Edward had the third piece of paper so there was no need to copy his.

Now that all of the letters were written out I looked down and started to read what Bella thought would be her last words to us.

_Dear Alice, _

_ I think I'm running out of time and am sorry that I couldn't make this longer. You really are my best friend Alice. You're impossible to forget because of the impact you make. You're pushy and hyper and I can't get away with anything when I'm near you but I hope that even once I'm gone you'll never change. When I first met you I was promised that we'd be the best of friends. You were wrong for once. We're the best of sisters and I want you to know that. Once I'm gone please help Edward. Watch his decisions closely, despite what I tell them there might be a chance that he runs off to Volterra again. I love you Ali. _

_~ Bella _

I wanted to cry at the heartfelt words on the paper. I'm so glad that she's alive.

RPOV 

_Dear Rosalie, _

_ I know that you aren't my biggest fan. That has been made clear and you're probably wondering why I even bothered to write to you. I want to make sure that even if you are glad that I'm gone to not think about it in front of Edward. Even if you hate me Rosalie, I still love you like a sister. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen and I'm sure that if I had known you better that you'd be that beautiful on the inside too. _

_ ~ Bella _

How is that possible? After everything I did and said to her she still said that she loved me like a sister. How in the world can she call me a nice person? When she wakes up I have to talk to her. I went through this and I can be there for her. I _will_ be there for her.

JPOV

_Dear Jasper, _

_ I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. We never really talked. I'm content with being quiet and you are too. We spent most of our time reading than anything else. Even though we didn't have a very vocal relationship I will miss you. I never blamed you for what happened at my party and I know that you still beat yourself up for that. Please don't. It was nobody's fault what happened; please make sure that you remember that. I love you like a brother even if I never said it. _

_ ~ Bella _

EmPOV

_Dear Emmett, _

_ Guess I can't give up a chance to write, huh? Sorry about trying to make jokes in the situation, but that's what you would do. You always found a way to make me smile. Even if the joke sucked or it was about me you always found a way. I'm sorry about going back on our plans of kick-ass new born vampire stuff, but maybe you could do it with Alice? But she'd probably cheat anyways. I'm gonna miss your teasing. If I'm alive I'll be getting a mountain of it from you so maybe I have something to look forward to. I love you forever Brother-Bear. _

_ ~Bella_

Bellsy-poo is in for the teasing of her life once I welcome her back to the land of the living.

EsmePOV

_Dear Esme, _

_ I'm sorry that this is goodbye. You were like a mother to me while my own was absent. You used to tell me that you considered me a daughter I'd like for you to know that the feeling was mutual. You made me feel welcome in the family as though I was already a Cullen. I can't thank you enough for that. I love you like a mother. _

_ ~Bella_

That poor girl went through so much that she thought it was goodbye. How could that monster do this?

CarPOV(Carlisle)

_Dear Carlisle, _

_ Thank you for the countless times I needed medical care. I spent at least 30 hours in your office being helped out in one way or another. I'm going to miss the days that I would sit in your office hearing about what it was like so many years ago. I know how guilty you feel about changing all of the Cullen's, but you did the right thing. You raised them right and you have the best family I've ever met and thank you for letting me be part of it for my time in Forks. I love you like a father Carlisle. _

_ ~Bella_

CHPOV

_Dear Dad, _

_ I love you so much and thank you for letting me live with you in Forks. By now you probably know that it was Jacob that took me and that we weren't taken together like he hoped the people of Forks would believe. I know that we both aren't the kind of people to express emotion very well. So, I want you to know now that I love you so much. I'll always be your little girl. Please don't be upset with the Cullens. I know you blame them for leaving me last year and I regret not being good company for that time, but dad it wasn't their fault. You probably don't want to hear this but they all love me and I love them. Edward loves me and I love him more than anything. I hope that you can understand, I don't want you to harbor any ill feelings toward them. I love you Dad and I'm really happy that I came to live with you in Forks. _

_ ~Bella _

EPOV

_Dear Edward, _

_ I love you more than anything in this entire world. If it makes you feel any better you were completely right about Jacob. I'm so sorry about all of it. I don't care that I'm dead I don't want you even thinking about going to Volterra. Your family needs you. If you leave them than think about what will happen. If I really am as big of a part of the family as you say I am then you'd be making them lose two of the family. Think of what Esme will feel with losing two children. I also want you to know that though I will never forget about you, you're allowed to move on. I never thought I deserved you anyway so please find someone who does. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and that if I did things differently I would have accepted your proposal the second you offered it. This means that if I live than yes I will marry you. Not accepting your proposal doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you so much. You are my air and I can't live without you. I want you to know that I don't regret any of it. I don't regret coming to Forks or meeting you. I would've rather died last Spring Break than to have never met you at all. So please don't beat yourself up, I may have only known you for about a year but that was by far the best year of my life. I love you with all of my heart and more. Goodbye. _

_ ~Isabella Marie Cullen_

I wanted so badly to cry as I read her words. How could she possibly even fathom that I could move on? I'm never letting her go again. I will have her forever as my wife. I can't believe that she really accepted my proposal. I fingered the words "Isabella Marie Cullen".

I looked at her sleeping form and kissed her hand as I repeated the name "Isabella Marie Cullen".

As soon as she heard my words she started to twitch her fingers and her eyes scrunched up a little bit. I nearly shot out of my seat but instead settled for just settling on the edge anxiously waiting for her to wakeup.

Both of her eyes blinked numerous times trying to get used to the new light before her eyes found mine.

BPOV

My head felt heavy and I couldn't move. My entire body hurt and I felt as though I was being pushed down by water. I was too weak to do anything. I wanted so badly to shout or standup as I felt something rubbing circles in my hand.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" A velvet voice whispered

That voice made me triple my efforts. My fingers moved infinitesimally using all the strength I had. I could feel Edward's cold hand and I wanted desperately to see him. I used all of the strength I had to open my eyes, but I just wasn't strong enough. I tried so hard and soon they opened. A burst of light flooded my eyes and I closed the as soon as possible. I tried to open them but the light was just too much. After more tries my eyes finally adjusted.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Edward said with tears in his golden eyes

"I would never leave you." I said in a weak voice. I swallowed to dry my throat and Edward gave me a cup of water when he sensed my discomfort. I swallowed some of the water and was glad that I could somewhat talk again.

"I'll never let you." He said while kissing my forehead

"I'd like that" I said with what I hoped was a smile

"I love you" he said while pushing his forehead to mine

"I love you too" I said while trying my hardest to push my lips to his. He chuckled and pressed his cold lips to my cheek.

Carlisle chose that moment to walk in and make his presence known.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're home." Carlisle said while walking over to my bed opposite Edward

"Me too, so what's the damage Doc?" I said trying to lift the tense mood

"You should be allowed to leave in a little under a week Bella." He said sensing that I really only wanted to know when I could get out of here

"Any permanent troubles I said looking down at my body."

"One possible scar" he said obviously happy with the lack of long-term damage

I looked down at the burns and bruises all over my body and looked at him with disbelief clear on my face.

"I know; they may be all over the place but none of them are too serious on their own. There is just one electrical burn on your right hip." I remember that one. He held that a lot longer after I made some snarky comment on having sex with Edward.

"I guess he didn't want to mark up his future wife." I said with a chuckle

They looked at me like I was crazy for turning this into a joke.

"Bells?" I winced at the name that came from the other side of the room. That was the name that Jacob used during each of our "punishments"

"Yeah dad?" I said he walked over and smiled down at me too scared to make any physical contact with how many injuries I had

"You're back kiddo" he said

"Yeah, I am"

"I called your mother she should be here soon." It was stupid of me to think that Renee wouldn't have heard of my recent kidnapping

"That's great" I said trying to show him that he did the right thing by calling her

"I'm gonna go call and see if she landed." He said while walking away. This was all way too emotional for him. He was never much of a crier.

"You said yes" Edward said from my left side. I looked over at him with a questioning glance. What did I say yes too? He lifted up the letter I had written to him and I realized what he was talking about.

"If the offer still stands" I said

His face broke into a big smile and he leaned down and kissed me.

"!" I flinched as I heard Alice scream

I looked over to see her jumping up and down. She ran over to me and I could see the tears in her eyes as she leaned down to hug me. It hurt, but it was worth it to be with my best friend gain.

"You scared me." She said in a small voice while she looked at me with big eyes and a quivering chin. I had never seen her look so vulnerable.

"It won't happen again." I promised her which seemed to appease her for now

My eyes were starting to droop as I was getting extremely tired.

"Go to bed love." Edward's voice said

"I want to stay up." I said although I could hear in my voice that I was losing consciousness fast

"Good luck" he chuckled

Not even a second later he was humming my lullaby. I couldn't stay awake with him humming like that.

Jerk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all**

BPOV

It's been forty years since that day at the hospital. The whole ordeal really did work out in the end. I was let out of the hospital a week later and was sent to live with the Cullens for a few weeks until all of my ribs were healed. My dad still had to work and since I couldn't go to school I was sent there. I did everything with Esme and read more books than Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton will read in their entire life.

A few weeks into this I was sent home and back to school. It was sad going back to my home after I was so used to living with the Cullens, but Edward still came ever night and when Edward had to hunt Alice would come and stay with me. I think that she had too much fun while I was asleep, because I always woke up with my nails a different color and with my hair styled perfectly. School, was intimidating. I mean it wasn't too hard to get around once I figured out how to properly use my crutches but the stares and whispers started to get to me. Mike Newton found the need to tell me every time I saw him that the "thing with that big Indian kid" cancelled our trip to the movies and that we could do it now that I was out of the hospital. I swear, I'm kidnapped and nearly beaten to death and the boy's first words with me are him asking me on a date. Jessica Stanley was constantly digging into me. It was as though she was writing a book about the kidnapping. Lauren Mallory told the whole school that Jacob never kidnapped me. According to her, if I remember correctly, I whored out to Jacob and then got pregnant so I went back to Edward, because of the money of course, and he thinks it's his and that's why we're getting married. She ended up going to graduation with a broken nose. The day she got it was a day that I remember well.

**Flashback **

"_I mean she's such a slut and she's convinced this entire town that she's like a victim." Lauren said loud enough for me to hear. We were all sitting at the same table and she was "whispering" about me. My hands balled up at my sides and I wanted so much to hit her. My wrist was still broken and I couldn't really move without my crutches, so any damage I could cause would only be to me. _

"_Mind if I join in your conversation?" Rosalie asked in her stern bitch voice. She'd been an ice-queen lately to Lauren because I could easily tell people that Rosalie was my sister now. She was like my older sister whereas Alice was like my twin. Your older sister will always be there for you and to give you advice whereas your twin is like your best friend. _

"_Look Bella, we all know that you're lying so why can't we drop this. We know what you did and I think everyone here would respect you more if you just come clean." Lauren said to me as easily as if she was explaining 2 + 2 = 4 _

"_Lauren I'm not lying. Alright, if you're telling the truth then how did I end up like this?" I said gesturing toward my body._

"_You like it rough and I'm sure Jake was strong enough to give it to you." I wanted to hit her so badly and the Cullens looked like they were about to jump across the table and attack her. Edward was about to talk when all of a sudden Lauren was sprawled across the floor with blood pouring from her nose. _

"_Shut up Lauren! All you've done since she got back is gossip about how she was being a slut for that….that monster! You weren't even glad that she was home! Don't you dare call her a slut! If you want to see a whore than look in the mirror you stupid plastic bitch!" Angela was shouting. She had punched Lauren in the nose and was now holding her hand. _

**End Flashback **

Angela was the best human friend I could've asked for. In the weeks after I had gotten out of the hospital Angela would come over almost every day and review with me what I had missed at school. She was also the only human that never asked me about the whole "being kidnapped" thing. It was like she knew it would be bad to talk about so she acted like it never happened and waited for me to bring it up. Angela is now my sister 40 years later. One year after turning into a vampire we had a trip to Seattle.

**Flashback **

"_Come on guys just this one really cute place I know." Alice pleaded as we all followed behind her on the streets of Seattle. We all groaned but knew not to voice our protests. Alice doesn't fight losing battles therefore she's already seen us there. _

_We had just left the "cutest place ever" when we heard screaming from a few blocks over. The screaming was definitely female. Rosalie and I shared one look when we started running for the origin of the scream. We were running as human speed as we could. However, we looked like human track stars at how fast we were running. To the outside world we looked like we were flying. But, to those of us that lived in the bodies we felt as though we were in a Porsche driving to save someone and forced to go at 10 mph. We made it to the alley in under a minute. What I saw was horrifying. Ben and Angela were being attacked by a vampire. The vampire was laughing as they screamed for help and was about to lunge in for the kill. No way in hell that was happening. Angela's eyes caught mine even as she cried she somehow knew it was me. _

"_Bella run!" She yelled to me. So, obviously she didn't want me to be attacked too. _

"_Gladly" I said back before racing forward and tackling the vampire that was threatening my friends' lives. Soon I felt a pair of arms pull me off of the vampire and I looked back to see topaz eyes and bronze hair. I looked down and noted that Jasper and Emmett had taken care of our new friend. _

_So, I walked back over to where Angela and Ben were and soon noted that they were still screaming. Did they think that I would hurt them too? Then again it is that natural human response. _

"_I won't hurt you Gelly" I promised holding out my hand to her. I was hoping that the nickname I had given her during all of our tutoring sessions would make her realize that it's still me. However, she continued to scream. _

"_Please put it out!" She screamed _

"_Please!" Ben pleaded with her. _

_No! I knew that irrational begging. My eyes raked Angela's body and sure enough there was a bite mark on the inside of her upper arm. That vampire was a freak. Who bites humans anywhere but their veins? _

"_Guys! They were bitten!" I shouted to them desperate for help._

_In a flash three vampires were by my side looking over at Angela and Ben to see if what I was saying was true. _

"_What do we do?" I asked hoping that one of them could magically give the two their lives back _

"_It's too late to suck out the venom love. They're going to have to make the change." He said _

"_By this time next week we will have two more Cullens." Alice announced proudly but I could hear the undertone of sadness at the idea of their lives taken away at such a young age. I felt miserable about what they were going through. This wasn't fair to them. I hope they don't hate us for letting them make the change. _

**End Flashback **

Angela and Ben had made great additions to the Cullen family. Ben had no real power, but he loved to learn and was quickly spending as much time in the library as I was. Angela on the other hand did have a power. She could make people forget things. It wasn't extremely powerful so she has to touch you and you could really only be made to forget the last two mins of your life. It may not have been extremely powerful, but when you're a vampire living among humans that gift becomes extremely helpful.

Angela and Ben liked being vampires. I expected them to be angry, but instead Ben thanked us for saving their lives. Angela pounced on me and said that she was so glad to see me again. I did feel bad about that though. Jasper witnessed the pounce and nearly attacked Angela until Alice stood in front of both of us.

Another great thing about being a vampire is my perfect family. I have brothers and sisters, awesome parents, a loving husband, and a beautiful daughter. Renesmee joined the world the day I was changed. She is now forty years old but she looks like she's seventeen. Lucky for her she found one of the greatest boys I've ever met who will live forever. About twenty five years ago we took a trip back to Forks. It was Charlie's funeral and I felt the need to be there. All of the Cullens stayed in the woods out of sight while the funeral took place. That night the wolves asked to have a meeting with us. They were under the impression that we were staying and worried that we would reveal the secret. It was nice to know that they held no hatred towards us so we happily went. We brought Renesmee with us. There was the usual greeting and each dog had to smell both me and Renesmee because of the fact that they didn't have our scent, well not my vampire scent at least. When one of the dogs went to sniff Renesmee they locked eyes and the dog stopped sniffing. For while they just stared at each other like we weren't even here. I knew what it was, I could still remember clearly the day Jacob told me about imprinting.

The wolf Renesmee married was the beta to Sam, but handed down the position to come with us. That wolf's name was Seth Clearwater.

They really were a great couple and Seth was a great guy so I had no problems. Edward had a few problems, but I thought it was cutes seeing father and daughter bickering about getting married when they both look as though they're seventeen.

Everything worked out for me. I can still remember clearly the day that Edward apologized to me about getting kidnapped. At the time I told him that it was no one's fault. After he had left everyone told me that they were so sorry I was kidnapped and that they wish that they could change it. I really wished that Jacob was still my Jacob at the time, but now I don't.

Things happen for a reason, I believe that more than most. I think that to have a happy ending there has to be trouble. You never hear about the person in the story who gets a happy ending after a happy life. You here about the knight who loses his princess and has to overcome the obstacles like dragons and witches and in the end live a long and great life.

So, now that I've faced my demons I'm going to spend eternity surrounded by love with my family by my side.


End file.
